


Vision || An Umbrella Academy Fanfiction

by AnnieWithAnIE



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Childhood, First posted on WattPad, heh, i hope it's not bad, inventor Reginald hargreeves, power sapping machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieWithAnIE/pseuds/AnnieWithAnIE
Summary: THERE MAY BE SOME TAGS MISSING DUE TO THE INCOMPLETE NATURE OF THIS FIC AND MY AMATEUR NATURE.Please read whole desc|| On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 woman around the world gave birth.This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and inventor, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.He got eight of them. ||Jamie Hargreeves, Number Eight, is anything but ordinary. She has heightened senses and skills but is completely blind. How did she survive the tortureous childhood of the Umbrella academy? How did her disability effect her usefulness in missions? All will be revealed...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up some holes:  
> 1\. Reginald is stricter in this universe, he also invents more.  
> 2\. Five didn't jump. After all his questions about time travel Reggie suspected him and planted a chip (like the helmet) in his head so he could disable Five's powers at any moment. Five was prevented from leaving.

On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 woman around the world gave birth.  
This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.  
Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and inventor, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.  
He got eight of them.

Jamie Hargreeves was born to Hannah Aster. She was quickly adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves and was raised as Number Eight. She developed heightened senses and skills and became a valuable asset to the Umbrella academy.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie trains with her best friend brother, Diego, and her arch rival, Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters.

MONDAY 11:50AM 2003

Fourteen years later...

Jamie dodged the arm that came flying at her, she feinted high and went low sweeping Diego's legs out from under him and pushing her short black hair out of her face.  
  
"You're good." She remarked as she reached out to help her brother up,  
  
"I guess your okay for a blind girl." Diego responded as he grabbed her hand to haul himself up. Once she had pulled him up, "Again?" Jamie suggested.  
  
"Only if your ready to get your ass whooped." Diego laughed. Jamie smiled and straightened her blindfold,  
  
"Okay Knifeboy. Lets go." She slid her feet into a fighting stance, she felt Diego move around her, he was getting into a better position to attack her from behind. She didn't turn around, just monitored him. He ran at her and she braced herself. As he got closer she jumped up and vaulted over his back, landing perfectly on her feet. He threw a punch that she caught, she twisted his arm and he flinched, he threw another punch that she wasn't ready for. It caught her over the face and knocked her blindfold off, she chuckled, whipping a bit of blood from her nose "Oh you're going to get it now." She threatened, just as she was about to throw a retaliation punch when a bell rang,  
  
"Lunch." Jamie said, "Could you pass me my blindfold, Diego? Then we can go down to lunch."  
  
"Sure." She sensed Diego pick up the blindfold and felt him put it in her hand. She stretched it out and felt along the embroidered 'Number Eight' to make sure it was up the right way before tying it over her eyes.  
  
"C'mon," She said, walking out of the room without waiting for Diego to follow. She heard him walking behind her and felt for the hand rail that would help her down the stairs. She may have super senses but she was still blind, once she had found the rail she started carefully down the stairs, one wrong move could send her falling down with no way to stop herself. Once she reached the bottom she walked confidently towards the dining room.  
  
"Wait up!" Came Diego's voice as his footsteps approached. Jamie stopped to wait for him, once she was satisfied he was close enough she set off again. She felt the rest of her siblings standing at their seats, Five was glaring at her but she ignored him and grabbed the edges of her seat to steady herself. She heard Reginald walk up to his seat  
  
"Sit." He said and Jamie fumbled for her chair. She sat down and took in a deep breath, smelling the food in front of her, sandwiches, she sniffed again, ham and cheese, she smiled and reached for one of the sandwiches and picked it up. She took a bite, once she had finished she pulled off her blindfold and rubbed her eyes. She felt Reginald stand up, "This evenings training partners will be as follows. Number Six and Number One, Number Two and Number Three, Number Five and Number Eight. Number Four will be training one on one with me." Jamie heard Klaus groan and she stifled her own groan. "Training will be as it was this morning, Hand to hand combat." Jamie hated training with Five, his ability to jump through space confused her most of the time. He knew that and exploited it at every possible time. 

01:05PM

Jamie and Five had been training for a little under an hour and Jamie was covered in bruises, every part of her body ached from the battering she had got.  
  
"Had enough yet, blind girl?" He sneered. When Diego called her 'Blind girl' it was in a good way, when Five said it, it was rude and an insult.  
  
"Yes!" She yelled "Fine." She heard Five leave and once she couldn't hear his footsteps she ran out, towards where her bedroom was. She crashed into a few things before collapsing onto her bed. She didn't cry but she sat down and pulled her medicine kit and started to clean the cut across her face. Once she had finished she removed her blindfold and sat there. Useless. Helpless. Blind. She thought angrily. She held her wrist in front of her face. She remembered the day she got that tattoo. It was one of the worst days of her life.

UNKNOWN DATE 2000

Three years ago...

Jamie sat in a chair, listening to Ben shuddering the other chair, she tried to block out the scratching of the tattoo pen on his wrist but it persisted. She heard him whimpering and she dreaded when her turn would come. She sensed Klaus comforting Allison and then Ben got out of the other chair.  
  
"Number Eight." Jamie stood up slowly and picked her way over to the other chair. She took off her blindfold and sat in the other chair. Jamie braced herself as she held out her wrist.

MONDAY 01:20PM 2003

Present day...

Jamie shook the memory from her mind. She didn't want to experience that pain again. She heard the mission alarm go off and Pogo's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Mission Alert. Mission Alert." Jamie jumped off her bed and felt her clothes, Good. she thought as she felt her mission outfit. She searched around the room, Domino mask, domino mask, she searched and found it. She ran over to her dresser and grabbed her domino mask. Jamie ripped off her blindfold and replaced it with her domino mask. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. She tripped and felt a hand grab her wrist  
  
"Got you blind girl." Came Diego's voice. She gave him a grateful smile and continued down the stairs. They arrived in the entrance closely followed by Luther and Ben. The others were already ready to leave.  
  
"Well. Hurry up." Reginald said, opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the walker plays in background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, crossing with cannonnnnnnnnnnnn, idk what year they did it in. They're fourteen here. Don't question it

MONDAY 01:30PM

The Umbrella Academy slowly approached the bank, Jamie thought it was a bank. That's what Reginald had told them it was anyway. They slipped in through the back, leaving Luther to climb onto the roof and get in from there. Allison strode confidently into the bank and Jamie pressed her ear to the wall, listening to her stride up to somebody who was yelling into what Jamie could only assume was a walkie talkie.

"Get back with the others!" The guy snarled at Allison,

"I heard a rumor." Jamie heard Allison whisper.

"What was that?" The man said

"I heard a rumor, you shot your friend in the foot." There was a moments pause before a shot rang out from inside the building. Jamie rushed in, Diego at her side. "Guns are for sissys! Real men throw knives!" Diego yelled and Jamie heard two knives whip through the air. There was a loud crash and Jamie sensed Luther crashing through the ceiling, following that crash there was another crash and an unfamilar yell. Jamie smiled, the robber had been thrown from the bank. She heard two robbers approaching her and smiled to herself. When they were within her range she jumped up and kicked one in the head and let the other come at her. She blocked a punch, caught the other and shoved his arm backwards into the wall, upon hearing his bones shatter she threw a punch at his face and finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. The criminal crumpled benith her blows and she turned around to sense the other criminal getting slowly up. Jamie fiented a punch and went low, sweeping the man off his feet. She heard his crash to the ground and left him. She turned to the counter where the hostages were being held. There was a man standing on top of the counter, she walked forward.

"Get back, you freaks!" The man yelled, Jamie heard him waving his gun at the gathered Umbrellas. She heard Five woosh

"Or what?" Came his snarky voice from beside the man. She heard the man whip around. Five jumped again and she heard the clicking of a stapler as the man whipped around again.

"That's one badass stapler!" Five exclaimed and Jamie heard Five shove the stapler in the man's face and there was a crash as the man fell off the counter. The Umbrellas gathered behind the counter

"C'mon Ben. There are more in the vault." Jamie wasn't in the mood to figure out who had said it. Her heart ached with pity as Ben responded   
"I didn't sign up for this." He muttered as Jamie heard him walk into the vault. After a few moments she heard blood splatter the walls of the vault and the door opened.

"Can we go home now?" Ben murmered and the Umbrella academy filed out of the bank into the daylight. They assumed an orderly line in order of their numbers. Jamie stifled a sigh when she realized that Vanya wasn't next to them, Typical dad, she thought bitterly. She looked over at Ben and put an arm around him

"Thanks bro." She smiled at him and felt him smile back. Reginald Hargreeves took up his place in front of the children and Jamie let go of Ben.

"Our world is changing. Has changed. There are some among us gifted the abilities far beyond the ordinary. I have adoupted seven"

of course he didn't include Vanya Jamie thought

"such children. I give you, the inugeral class, of the Umbrella academy!" The news reporters crowded around Reginald, asking questions. Jamie tuned out after the first few. After what felt like hours of questioning, Jamie and the other Umbrellas were finally back at the house.


	4. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison, Vanya, Ben and Jamie have a book club. Jamie has a t h i c c est book.

_**TUESDAY** _ _**2:55AM** _

Jamie rolled over _Finally. Time for book club._ She thought as she silenced her alarm clock, it was on a very low volume setting but she couldn't let Reginald find out. She rolled silently out of bed and grabbed her blindfold. Once she had tied that over her eyes, she pulled open the drawer marked with "mufti" in braille. She dug around for a few minutes before pulling out a thick book. A copy of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone (written in braille of course), Her, Ben, Vanya and Allison were reading the book for their midnight book club. She quietly opened the door and crept into the hallway, she pressed her ear to Ben's door and heard three voices. She opened up the door and everybody jumped,

"It's just me." Jamie whispered, she could almost feel the relief coming from the three people sat on Ben's floor. She sat down with them, removing her book from underneath her shirt.

"Okay. Did everybody get to chapter four?" Allison whispered, Jamie nodded and felt the rest of them nod.

"Good. Thoughts?" Allison asked quietly

"It's really funny how the letters seem to be chasing them wherever they go." Ben whispered with a small chuckle.

"I liked seeing the Dursley's panic about the letters. It was kind of funny. So was the letters chasing them." Vanya added, quietly.

_**04:30AM** _

The discussion continued for another one and a half hours before footsteps echoed from outside the room. Jamie sensed it first "Guys. Hide." Jamie slipped under Ben's bed. She felt Ben climb into his bed and Vanya and Allison slip into his closet. _Dad_ Jamie thought as the footsteps came into the room. She heard him look around for a few minutes before his footsteps retreated. After a few minutes past by and Jamie crawled out from under the bed.

_**04:37AM** _

"The coast is clear." Jamie said and she heard her siblings exit their hiding spaces.  
"We should go now. I'll make sure you guys know when our next meeting is." Allison said and with that the group dispersed.

_**04:42AM** _

Jamie creapt into her room and jumped back as a voice spoke  
"Number Eight." Reginald said and Jamie's heart sank.   
"Hey Dad." Jamie muttered, looking dejected.   
"What are you doing up at this hour of the morning?" Reginald's voice was cold. Jamie cowered slightly   
"I will never tell." She plucked up the courage to hiss  
"Very well. I will collect you from breakfast and we are going to do a little test. You will be excluded from Saturday leisure time for three weeks." Reginald stood up and strode past Jamie without waiting for her to defend herself. Jamie waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps any longer before crawling into her bed and tucking herself under the covers. What a terrible day. But there was something else. Those words, there was something familiar about them.

_"We are going to do a little test"_


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast doesn't go that well.

**_TUESDAY_ ** **_05:45AM_ **

Jamie begrudgingly silenced her alarm clock and climbed out of bed. She wasn't tired from the previous night, not even close, but she was dreading that evening, what punishment did Reginald have in store for her? Had he caught the others? She would talk to them after breakfast. She ran her hand down her drawer, _Mufti, Missions, Uniform,_ She pulled open the uniform drawer and felt around for a full set. Once she had pulled it on she walked over to her door and grabbed the jacket that was hanging on the door-nob. She pulled it on and walked out of her room and down towards the stairs. She paused just as she was about to step down them. Jamie turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway running her hands over the doors until she reached Diego's door. She knocked,   
"Breakfast Knifeboy!" She called  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." Came Diego's voice. Jamie lent on the wall beside the door waiting for Diego to come out. After a few minutes the door opened and Diego walked out. The pair walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the dining room. They took their place behind their chairs and waited for their father to come and sit at the table. Jamie heard footsteps that could only belong to Reginald coming towards the table. She heard him pull out his chair.   
"Sit." He said said and Jamie nearly had to cover her ears as everybody pulled out their chairs. She sat down and rubbed her ears. She sniffed slightly and licked her lips. _Pancakes_ she thought happily as she picked up her knife and fork, just as she was about to cut herself a slice when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she froze "Number Eight." Jamie's heart sank, _Dad._ She stiffened, she could just, ignore him. But he knew she had felt him. She would have felt his hand if it was hovering above her shoulder.   
"Dad." She managed to croak out. She could sense everybody staring at her. Five was smiling but everybody else was worried. Her hands tightened around the fork and knife in her hands as Reginald pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of her chair. She struggled. Not knowing what was going on. She sensed Grace walking alongside them, but it wasn't her usual walk. It seemed Reginald had reprogrammed her. For some reason. Thousands of things he could be talking her to ran through her head. Reginald dragged her into a room. Before the door shut she heard Diego yell   
"Do something!" at what she could only assume was Pogo. She felt the blindfold being taken off her face and placed on the ground next to her. She was hauled onto a bed and strapped down. Jamie felt somebody slip some sort of helmet over her head and she struggled against the bounds, screaming at the top of her lings until both her throat and ears hurt. The blindfold was picked up and she heard the door snap shut. The bounds released and she shot up. She couldn't hear a thing. She couldn't feel anything. Reginald's voice broke through the silence

_"Remember this place? This may make you think twice about being up after hours again."_


	6. The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds herself trapped in a terrible childhood memory.

_**UNKNOWN DATE** _ **_1991_ **

**_Twelve years ago..._ **

_"Dad. Where are we going?"_ _Number Eight_ _felt Reginald's hand clasped firmly in hers. It wasn't a nice grip, like the one Number Two used when he guided her. It was hard and cold. Number Eight's father didn't respond. He just kept dragging her. She felt tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. She didn't know what she had done. She had only taken Number Six's toy once, and she said she was sorry. Tears ran down her face. She wanted Mom. She wouldn't let him hurt her._  
 _"This is a little test, Number Eight." Reginald finally spoke as he sat her down in a room. Placing a helmet over her head. She assumed it was dark from the cool temperature of the floor. Her head jumped up when she heard the door click shut._  
 _"Dad?" Number Eight spoke his name into the darkness. She could feel her senses draining. She didn't like it. Mom already said she was something called blind, so she couldn't see like the other kids but this was different, it was like she was blind in all her senses. She could no longer feel the cold floor or hear somebodies footsteps above the chamber. She started to panic. What if she had lost her special abilities? Dad said she was special. She didn't feel special. Number Eight curled in a ball, a small sob escaping from her mouth. Soon, sobs were raking her body. She couldn't do anything._

_She didn't know how much time had passed before she felt herself being able to sense things again. The door clicked open and Grace's familiar footsteps raced into the room. She pulled the helmet of her daughter and Number Eight buried her face in the android. Sobs shook her body. She didn't like it. She wanted to go back._

_She wanted to 'see' again._

_**MONDAY** _ _**5:55AM 2003** _

_**Present day...** _

A memory, long repressed, broke into Jamie's mind. She was two at the time. She had been in this very chamber.   
"No!" She yelled, beginning to panic   
"You can't leave me in here!" She put her hands on the bottom of the helmet and desperaly tried to remove it. She was begining to hyperventilate. It was so quiet. Not just quiet because she couldn't hear anything. Quiet because she couldn't sense anything. She banged on the walls. Begging to be let out of the metal prison. But nobody responded to her cries. Tears prickled in her eyes, a familiar feeling in this horrible place. She curled up screaming. Suddenly she felt a wave of energy burst into her, like she had imploded. The room shook and the lights went out. She had made the world blind. Like her. She could suddenly hear again, Jamie heard the door handle fumbling and being flung open. Reginald stumbled into the chamber  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He roared at her. But she didn't know. She didn't know what happened. She didn't know what was going on. She felt the helmet being ripped off her head. But it didn't make a difference. It already seemed broken. Reginald grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled again.   
"I-I don't know." Jamie stuttered out. She felt Reginald try to pull away and trip over   
"You've blinded me!" Reginald yelled, trying to get to his feet but slipping over. Jamie just stared at him. Her blind gaze boring into him. She tried to imagine what happened. She was yelling, and then something rushed into her her. It felt like a wave of energy. She tried to push the energy back, tried to return her world to normal, and it nearly worked. She could feel the energy retracting back to its owner, but it didn't retract far enough. Reginald was still blind to the world. Jamie stood up, staring blankly down and him and walking past him. She stood in the doorway and breathed slowly. She felt the energy drain from her body and she started running. Reginald would be after her soon. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. She ducked into her room and shut the door. Pressing her back to the door to stop anybody coming in.

_What had she just done?_


	7. Adding Injury to Insult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Diego bound and Luther does a bad.

**_TUESDAY 6:13AM 2003_ **

By the time the clock had ticked to ten past six Jamie had slid down her door, growing tired to standing there and pressing on the door. Repressed memories of senseless hours had resurfaced, pulling her into a state of anguish. She pulled her knees up to to her chest and pressed her face to her knees. There was a knock on the door  
_Tap tap, tap, tap, tap._  
She instantly knew who it was and stood up, wiping her streaming eyes on her sleeve before opening the door  
"Hey Jam." Diego said. "Can I come in?"  
Jamie nodded softly and sat down on her bed. She felt Diego sit softly down next to her and wrap his arm around her. She looked up, sensing something in his hand. Jamie opened her mouth to ask what he had but he slipped it into her palm. Her fingers closed around the soft material that made up her blindfold. The sensitive tips of her fingers feeling the individual threads on the embroidered 'Number Eight'  
"Thank you." Jamie said quietly. Slowly tying it around her head. She instantly felt safe.   
"What happened?" Diego asked, his voice laden with concern only his closest friend could bring out. Jamie fiddled with her hands, trying to find the right words of how to describe what had happened to her. She took a deep breath and choosing her words carefully said  
"He locked me up. In a room. It was metal and he placed This helmet on my head. I couldn't sense anything. I cried. And yelled. Then, something exploded from within me. Dad came in and yelled at me, asked me what I did. But I don't know . All I knew was that the helmet wasn't working and I could sense things again.Then he said I," Jamie paused. She didn't want to say it. She hated Reginald but she couldn't make herself say what she did. She sighed before forcing herself to continue, she couldn't leave Diego hanging like that.   
"Blinded him. I don't know how but I did. He told me to undo it and, I didn't know how. So I retraced my steps. I tried to pull the energy back and I mostly did it. But I didn't unblind him. I walked to the door and manged to pull the energy back. Then I ran. I ran here." Jamie finished. Diego stared at her. He hugged her tighter and she lay her head on his shoulder.   
"Wow. Dad's terrible. But this could be a new aspect of your power, you might be able to, maybe make people blind? Like you did Dad?" Diego suggested "Try it on me."   
Jamie opened her mouth to protest. She didn't want to hurt him. But Diego persisted   
"Please!"   
Jamie sighed at his pleading voice.   
"Fine." She gave in. "I'll try."   
She felt Diego smile and slip off the bed.   
"Okay. Now try blind me. Maybe do the energy thing but not as destructive?" Diego suggested   
Jamie let out a slow breath and tried to draw Diego's energy into her, trying to take the energy she recognized as sight. She tugged at it, trying to pull it into her own but it was no use. She couldn't do it. The foggy cloud of yellow energy floated uselessly in the nothingness of her vision. It was the only thing she had ever seen. She stopped trying, letting the energy relax and stop being tugged on. She removed her blindfold and rubbed her eyes, the energy disappearing from her view.   
"Did you do it?" Diego's voice came through the darkness. "Nothing seems different."   
Jamie sighed   
"Sorry." She muttered. He really wanted to help her, but she just couldn't do it.   
"Don't be sorry. It's alright. Maybe I was just being a bit pushy." Diego insisted.   
Jamie smiled taking the blindfold from in front of her and tying it around her head once more.

**_TUESDAY 7:30_ ** **_AM_ **

Jamie and Luther paced around each other in a circle. Their hands raised to fight. Jamie decided to try out her new power. They were meant to be training their powers after all. She relaxed and reached for the yellow cloud that represented his sight and tugged at it, not as lightly as she had with Diego, but forcefully. She didn't care what she did with Luther. He was annoying and a suck up. She tugged harder and felt the sight loosen, she backed away from a dizzy punch Luther sent her way. By the way his feet moved she must have made him dizzy. With a last tug the energy flew towards her and she absorbed it. Suddenly she felt Luther fall to the ground. She opened her eyes behind the blindfold and walked around Luther as he tried to get up  
"What did you do to me?!" He yelled  
_He's so much like Dad._ Jamie thought bitterly.   
"Give up?" Jamie questioned, staring down at him as he withered on the ground, trying to catch her feet but not being able to see what he was doing. Jamie felt, powerful. She felt in control. It was a great feeling, but a dangerous one too. She repeated her question  
"Give up?"   
"Yes! Yes! Just let me see again." Luther cried out and Jamie stepped back, letting the energy that was floating around her body return to his eyes. She heard Luther climb shakily to his feet.   
"How did you do that?" Luther's mouth seemed to be hanging open and she felt the air ripple when he rubbed his eyes. "I was blind. Like, for a few seconds."   
Jamie just stared at him. She didn't want to talk to him about what Reginald had put her through. She didn't want him to know. He didn't need to know. This was her problem and nobody else's. Well, maybe Diego was helping too but he was her best friend. She told him everything. Jamie sighed and held out her hand for Luther to take. She felt his strong grasp on her hand and she pulled, helping him up.   
"Good one Jamie." He said good naturedly.   
Jamie smiled. She didn't mind Luther, he was nice when he wasn't being stuck up.   
"Again. I'll try remove one of your other senses this time." She teased and she felt Luther smile and retreat back a few steps. Even though she had been teasing him, she still wanted to try remove one of his other senses. She closed her eyes and searched around his body, her eyes rested on two green clouds swirling around his ears. Jamie flung up her arm to deflect a punch and winced as she felt her arm shift. She cried out, falling to the ground, clutching her shoulder.   
"Get. Mom." Jamie whimpered. Luther didn't seem to know what to do. He was frozen in fear. "Get Mom!" Jamie yelled louder. Luther seemed to switch on and he ran out of the room. Jamie curled up tighter. Feeling her consciousness slipping from the pain she lay her head on the floor

_"She's in here"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. I'm still working my way through this website.


End file.
